


textual relations

by simplyclockwork



Series: oh captain, my captain [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Captain John Watson, Humour, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork
Summary: Sherlock wakes to an empty bed, a phone number scrawled onto a slip of paper on the bedside table, and the memory of a soldier.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: oh captain, my captain [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740022
Comments: 22
Kudos: 180





	textual relations

**Author's Note:**

> A little prelude to the next installment of _oh captain, my captain_

**Sherlock Holmes:**

Pulling a disappearing act, are we? 

**Captain John Watson:**

not at all. went to sisters 2 get my things

**Sherlock Holmes:**

Reason for absence accepted.

**Captain John Watson:**

is that insatiable bottom for ‘i miss u’?

**Sherlock Holmes:**

Says the man who uses chat speak and poor capitalization. 

**Sherlock Holmes:**

Also, a rather adequate and accurate assumption. 

**Captain John Watson:**

stop, your dirty talk is driving me mad

**Captain John Watson:**

that was sarcasm btw

**Sherlock Holmes:**

Thin ice, Captain.

**Captain John Watson:**

doubt it

**Captain John Watson:**

(...)

**Captain John Watson:**

btw why do u have handcuffs in your bedside table?

**Sherlock Holmes:**

Snooping, were you?

**Captain John Watson:**

answer the question, soldier

**Sherlock Holmes:**

They’re from work.

**Captain John Watson:**

you’re a cop?

**Sherlock Holmes:**

Not exactly. Consulting detective. 

**Captain John Watson:**

whatever THAT is. but let’s focus. they’re real then?

**Sherlock Holmes:**

Very much so.

**Captain John Watson:**

fantastic. 

**Sherlock Holmes:**

Is it?

**Captain John Watson:**

oh yes I have ideas 

**Sherlock Holmes:**

Which are?

**Captain John Watson:**

;) it’s a secret

**Captain John Watson:**

I’ll be by around 2, make sure you’re ready 

**Sherlock Holmes:**

How can I prepare for secret plans I am not privy to? 

**Captain John Watson:**

no, really, stop with the dirty talk, I’m on the tube 

**Captain John Watson:**

I’ll give u a hint. you’ll like it 

**Sherlock Holmes:**

Is that a hint? Really? 

**Captain John Watson:**

it’s more of a promise

**Captain John Watson:**

an ORDER

**Sherlock Holmes:**

Yessir.

**Captain John Watson:**

good man. see u later ;) 

***

**Captain John Watson:**

on my way back 2 baker street. hope you’re ready for your surprise

**Sherlock Holmes:**

Still uncertain how one prepares for unknown surprises.

**Captain John Watson:**

such a brat

**Captain John Watson:**

that mean you don’t want it?

**Sherlock Holmes:**

I didn’t say that.

**Captain John Watson:**

good, because i wasn’t really giving u a choice

**Sherlock Holmes:**

Your texting is abhorrent.

**Captain John Watson:**

just for that, you’re gonna be the one wearing the cuffs

**Sherlock Holmes:**

(...)

**Sherlock Holmes:**

(...)

**Sherlock Holmes:**

(...)

**Sherlock Holmes:**

Yessir.

**Captain John Watson:**

;)

**Captain John Watson:**

apology accepted

**Captain John Watson:**

getting on the tube now

**Captain John Watson:**

btw...

**Captain John Watson:**

you should touch yourself

**Sherlock Holmes:**

Is that a direct order, Captain?

**Captain John Watson:**

you bet your fine plush little arse it is

**Sherlock Holmes:**

Roger that.

**Captain John Watson:**

are you doing it?

**Sherlock Holmes:**

Yessir.

**Captain John Watson:**

perfect. tell me what you’re doing

**Sherlock Holmes:**

I thought you were on the tube.

**Captain John Watson:**

are you questioning a direct order from a superior officer?

**Sherlock Holmes:**

Certainly not.

**Captain John Watson:**

good. now tell me about it

**Sherlock Holmes:**

I’m stroking my thumb over the head. 

**Captain John Watson:**

to quote Grease, tell me more, tell me more

**Sherlock Holmes:**

Oil-based lubricants have quotes?

**Captain John Watson:**

oh hell, I don’t even know what to say to that

**Captain John Watson:**

what’re u doing now?

**Sherlock Holmes:**

Stroking down the shaft. 

**Captain John Watson:**

one handed? Two? lube?

**Sherlock Holmes:**

One. No lube yet, just precum.

**Captain John Watson:**

already?? naughty boy.

**Sherlock Holmes:**

I am imagining your hand instead of my own. Thankfully, yesterday has provided a suitable amount of mental imagery.

**Captain John Watson:**

oh, you filthy man, you just wait until I get my mouth on you

**Sherlock Holmes:**

Is that your secret plan? Not much of a secret now.

**Captain John Watson:**

exactly , which is why it’s only part of what I have in store for you

**Sherlock Holmes:**

Captain Watson, are you being a tease?

**Captain John Watson:**

well, it’s my turn now, isn’t it? still stroking yourself?

**Sherlock Holmes:**

Yes, I am. Imagining your mouth now, thank you for that inspiration.

**Captain John Watson:**

oh, you just wait, gorgeous

**Captain John Watson:**

pulling up to the stop, see you soon

**Sherlock Holmes:**

I eagerly await your return.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
